Fire & Ice
by MissGlowstix
Summary: Katara is the Princess of the Water Tribes and destined to be the most powerful waterbender. Just as Zuko is heir to the Fire Nation throne and to grow up to be the most powerful firebender. There's just one problem: The only one who knows who Katara really is, is the Fire Lord. And he's not telling anyone.
1. Forgotten

"Pardon me, my lord, but there is an infant among the prisoners. What shall we do with it?" the soldier asked as he approached the ruler of the Fire Nation.

"To whom does this infant belong?" the Fire Lord asked in response.

"The Chief, sir. She is the Princess of the Water Tribes," the soldier replied. The Fire Lord was quite surprised. He nodded and turned to his lieutenant, "Take the child. We do not know how powerful she may grow up to be. I want her under my close eye."

"And what of the rest of the tribe, my Lord?"

The usual evil smirk he was known for spread across the Fire Lord's lips, "Execution."

The soldier nodded, and made his way out of the balcony on which they stood. The area was very spacious, as it led into the palace's throne room. He was looking over his nation when he heard the soft sounds of his toddler son joining him. He turned and let out a soft chuckle as he picked up the two year old. Ursa, the Fire Lady, walked in not too long after her son.

"Have you decided what was to be done with the water tribe, Ozai?" her question was directed towards her husband, but she kept her gaze on the giggling boy,  
Zuko.

Ozai knew that his wife knew the answer, so he avoided stating it, "You know its what has to be done."

She remained silent, but her face turned grave as she silently mourned the losses of the people she was expected to hate.

—-

"Oh, no, Katara!" called one of the palace cooks. She picked up the four year old from the mess of flour on the kitchen floor.

Ezira placed the toddler on top of the counter, right next to the six year old Prince Zuko.

The son of the Fire Lord offered Katara a cookie along with a shy smile, she giggled and took the treat.

"Now," Ezira said as she smoothed out any wrinkles on her apron. "Does anyone know what day it is?"

"Story!" They both answered. Ezira chuckled at the pair, always delighted to have them in her kitchen.

"Exactly! But today, I have a new story for you, my dear," she lovingly pinched the chubby cheek of the young waterbender.

"Today, I am going to tell you the story of a princess. A beautiful princess from the Northern Water Tribe," Ezira began. She got comfortable on a wooden stool which she placed in front of the counter.

"When she was born, the residents of the Northern Water Tribe were simply overcome with joy. They celebrated for an entire week!"

"Yay, party!" Katara clapped happily.

"Yes!" Ezira smiled, but then, her smile faltered, and her expression grew sadder.

"So not long after she was born, the princess, and her father, Chief Hakoda, traveled to the South Pole, in hopes of helping their sister tribe in their time of need. But then, something terrible happened."

"Oh, no," Katara's large blue eyes went wide with fear before she turned and buried her face into Zuko's arm.

"What happened, Ezira?" Zuko whispered as he now had his arm around Katara.

"A big, bad man came to the princess' new home. He hurt her new family and took her away. No one has seen her since," Ezira took a pause. "Or so they say."

Katara sniffled as a chubby hand wiped away the tears, "W-What do you mean, Ezira?"

"Well," she lowered her voice as she came closer to the children. "There are people, who still believe the princess is alive. People who have never lost hope."


	2. Promise

`"Mommy?" the eight year old Fire Prince called out, sure he heard his mother's voice.

"Shh, my darling. Go back to bed," he felt the familiar stroke of his mother's hand.

"But what's wrong, Mom?" Zuko was slowly growing more alert. Sensing something was off.

"Zuko. I have to go, now. But I want you to promise me something," Ursa had her son by the shoulders and she spoke firmly.

He attempted to rub out the last bit of sleep from his eyes as he replied, "Erm, okay."

"Never lose sight of what's right, Zuko," she softly stroked the side of his face. "Okay? Can you promise me that, my darling?"

"Yes, Mommy," he yawned. "I promise."


	3. Laundry

The young water bender exited the washroom of the royal palace, the large wicker basket balanced on her hip.

She was absentmindedly walking along the corridors, working a sliver of water in between the fingers of her free hand. She turned the corner that would lead to the hallway of the royal bedrooms when she bumped into him.

The impact knocked them both to the ground, making Katara's laundry basket spill the clothes she spent all morning washing.

"You fool!" the Fire Prince bellowed, adjusting the crown on his head. "Don't you watch where you're-" he finally looked up, to meet the vibrant blue eyes he had come to know so well.

"Katara," he practically whispered. 

"Do you have any idea how dirty your training uniform gets? Or how long it takes to get those grass stains out? Or how about that disgusting smoke smell?" She stood and angrily began picking up the mess on the ground. Thankfully, it was early in week and the marble floors had just been waxed and polished, so there was a very slim chance the clothes were anywhere near dirty.

Still, she kept this to herself.

"Sorry," Zuko apologized. "I'm not having a good day. I've been going off on everyone."

No matter how bad his day was, Zuko almost never lost his temper with Katara. Whether it was because he had a soft spot for her, or because he knew she's probably the only person in existence who would fight back, he wasn't sure of.

"Oh," Katara refolded the last of the clothing in the basket, and carried it as usual. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The prince appeared deep in thought for a moment, then, he was smiling at the waterbender. "Do you need help with that?" He gestured towards the basket.

She narrowed her eyes, knowing fully well she was going to pester him about it, later.

"Yeah, actually. Thank you," she smirked as she handed him the basket. She walked passed him, towards the Fire Lord's bedroom. Zuko trailed behind her, a faint, sincere smile playing on his lips.

They spent a little more time than necessary putting away the clothes, between Zuko's teasing, and Katara's sharp jabs to his torso, they took a good thirty minutes.  
When they exited the room, they were laughing at his most recent failed attempt at a joke. Katara was holding the nearly empty basket, and Zuko had an arm casually hung around her shoulders. They didn't even notice the Fire Lord standing at the end of the hallway.

"Just what do you two think you are doing?" his voice an older, gruffer version of his son's.

Katara immediately shrank back, feeling all the heat rush to her face. Zuko stepped forward, standing in between the two.

"Today's laundry load was heavier than usual. I was simply helping her carry the basket to your bedroom," Zuko explained calmly.

Ozai narrowed his eyes, clearly not entirely believing his son's story, but much to Katara's relief, he let the subject drop.

"Very well. Zuko, I expect you changed, and in the training area in twenty minutes."

Zuko nodded as his father left them alone in the hallway. When he was certain he was gone, he turned to Katara.

"Looks like I'll be needing that," he pointed at the single outfit in the basket.

Katara silently took out the uniform with her free hand, and handed it to him.

He smiled weakly and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, "Thank you."  
And then she was alone.


	4. Dreams

"Zuko, you must get her home! Don't waste any more time!"

Zuko had no idea where he was, if he was anywhere to begin with. There was nothing but mist, so much so, he couldn't see his own feet. He was sure he heard running water somewhere, too loud to be a river. Maybe a waterfall.

"Hello?" he called. The voice was familiar, though he had no memory of ever hearing it before.

"Zuko! You must protect Katara!" the voice ordered.

"What? What are you talking about?" but this time, there was silence.

"Answer me!"

He shot up in bed, panting. He ran his hand through his black hair, long enough to brush his shoulders and fall over his face. He took a deep breath before getting out of bed and throwing on his silk robe, not even bothering to tie it, despite his bare upper body.

He left his bedroom, intending to go to the kitchen for a late night snack to clear his head, when he saw light emitting from his father's study.

He stopped and moved the thick, red tapestry slightly to the side, hoping to stay hidden. He quickly picked up on his father's voice, along with his most trusted advisor's, Azu.

"But what can we do? The day will come when she realizes the true power she possesses," Azu spoke. Zuko's brows furrowed, 'Who are they talking about?'

"I know, Azu. I was hoping to disinterest her in waterbending by busying her with chores, but she always found time to train herself. She even found scrolls in the royal library! I didn't even know we had those," Ozai sounded disgruntled.

"Not to mention the young prince," Azu's voice was barely above a whisper.

Zuko felt his heart beats quicken, his father speaking what his son was thinking, "What about him?"  
"Well, they seem to be getting rather close, don't they?"

'Katara.'

"We must make sure nothing happens between them," Ozai said, Zuko heard his chair scrape against the floor as he pushed it back, then stood.

"Although, she is royalty, not just another peasant," Azu stated, and Zuko almost passed out.  
'Royalty?'

"Yes, but I already have a bride for my son. And I can assure you, his bride-to-be is not Water Tribe," he spat out the last two words.

But Zuko barely noticed, he was already down the hall, almost sprinting to the west wing of the palace. To the servants' quarters.


	5. Plan

Zuko knew passing the guards would present a bit of a problem, so he returned to his room to grab a few gold pieces to make sure they kept his late-night visit to themselves.

When he moved the cheaply made tapestry aside, he saw that she was very much awake.

Katara had had trouble sleeping for the past couple of nights, but none of them compared to tonight. She had this odd feeling in her stomach and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Her head shot up when she heard something coming from her doorway, and was surprisingly relieved to see Zuko. But still shocked to see him at her room this late into the night.

Actually, she would've been shocked to see him at her doorway at any time of day or night. The only time the Fire Prince had ever visited the servants' quarters was when Katara's laundry load was exceptionally large and she couldn't carry it all herself.

She stood from her makeshift mattress that lay on the stone floor and picked up her old robe from its nail on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she fumbled with the sash around her waist.

"I need to talk to you," his voice was urgent.

"This'd better be important. You do realize your father would kill me if he knew you were here?"

Zuko flinched at her choice of words, and ignored Katara's confused reaction. "I know. I wouldn't be here if it weren't important."

He told her about his lack of sleep, his strange dreams, and the conversation he overheard his father having. A moment passed before either of them said anything.

"What are you getting at, Zuko?" she finally whispered. She already had the idea forming in the back of her mind, but was quick to dismiss it. She knew the very thought of her being anything but a captured water tribe peasant was far off.

"Oh come on, Katara, don't play dumb!" he exasperated.

"You're telling me you've not once thought it weird that you're the _only_ Water Tribe servant?" he raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"Maybe you're father has some sort of conscience and he didn't feel right with executing a baby?" she tried, but they both knew that Ozai had no problem eliminating anyone that he did not deem worthy.

"Get real, Zuko. Do you hear what you're saying? You think _I'm_ the princess?" she spoke a little louder than she had meant to, but she was in disbelief. "This is by far the stupidest and most pointless conversation we have ever had."

"You know it could be true. You just don't wanna see it. You know you've wondered why you're bending has always been more powerful than anyone else our age. You've sparred with firebenders and won almost every single time. For someone that's learned all their moves from old, outdated scrolls, that's unheard of."

Katara had her arms crossed in front of her, and her lips pressed into a tight line. She didn't want him to make sense. Not with something as unbelievable as this. If there was even a chance of this being true, she wanted to be sure.

"Okay, so let's say for argument's sake that I am the princess. What then? I can't exactly claim my throne from enemy territory," she asked.

"Well, there's no way my father will tell us anything. So the only way to know for sure, is if we get you to the North Pole," he replied simply. As if the North Pole were right around the corner.

"Alright, now you've gone completely insane."

"No, I have never thought more clearly. I have never agreed with this war. It's wrong and it's destructive. I have sat back for eighteen years and watched my father destroy homes and rip families apart. I contributed, even. But that changes now. The Northern Water Tribe has always been untouchable for us, but they've been growing weaker over the years. Once my father sees his opportunity, he will take it and be that much closer to winning this war. But if we get you there, you can help and maybe put an end to the world's suffering."

Katara was already shaking her head before Zuko had even finished speaking. "I'm just one person! I can't help an entire nation defeat Ozai. There's a reason he has come so far in this war, it's because he's relentless and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. If there is someone out there who can stop him, it's not me."

"The Fire Lord may be relentless and ruthless, but you are _fearless_. I know if you see yourself the way I do, you'll realize that you can be the one to bring peace to the four nations, again."

She couldn't believe this was happening, this was absurd. There was no way she could do any of the things Zuko was saying.

But what if she _could?_

What if she was the lost princess? No matter how small it was, it was still a possibility. And if she was, her people _need_ her. And she will never turn her back on people who need her.

"Alright. What's the plan?"


	6. Escape

Katara hadn't seen him all day.

She tried to think of every possible reason as to why she hadn't seen him, but came up short each time. He couldn't possibly train for an entire day, and if there was some sort of event, she would have been asked to ready his clothing.

Soon enough, it was time for the servants to retire, and Katara felt her panic increasing. They were supposed to leave, tonight. When Zuko came to her room two days ago to tell her about the conversation he overheard, they made plans to escape the palace and head for the North Pole. He would sneak back to her room for the next two nights, bringing her supplies. He brought four canteens, two for her to keep water to bend, and the other two for drinking water, along with blankets, some new, expensive looking, clothes, and two black bags to carry it all.

By the time the moon was fully risen in the night sky, Katara was packed and waiting. Just when she was starting to feel that he would never show, she heard two muffled grunts, followed by quick footsteps before her doorway was filled with the Fire Prince.

Her eyes immediately darted to the deep burn over his left eye, and horror struck her face.

"Zuko.."

"Don't stare at it," he hissed, and she quickly looked down to hide her shameful face.

"Put this on," he shoved a bundle of blackness into her arms and moved outside to wait for her.

When she joined him in the hall, she was wearing black from head to toe and her hair was in a tight, low bun. She handed him a bag and he heaved it up and over his right shoulder, settling it across his chest. She now noticed the dual swords on his back, and she blinked in surprise, "Since when do you know how to use those?"

"Can we please focus?"

She narrowed her eyes, then busied herself with comforting the bag of supplies on her back, making sure her canteens were right at her sides. She jumped back when she felt hands working at the back of her neck. "_Calm down,_" he sounded annoyed. She stayed still while he brought the hood over her head and a black cloth up and over her nose, leaving only her bright blue eyes visible.

He knew her eyes would present a problem, but figured if anyone got close enough to see them, there would be no way to avoid a fight. She knew that, too.

He did the same with his hood and hid his face, wincing when he felt the material stick to his open facial wound, and motioned for Katara to follow him.

They stayed close to the wall and moved swiftly, they ran in short burst, then would duck down behind a corner or under a piece of furniture. They were almost to the courtyard when they heard _him_.

"I want the girl, _alive_," he barked. Katara flinched at the sound of his voice, no matter how brave she acted, that man always terrified her. She shut her eyes tight and steadied her breathing, she couldn't mess this up.

She thought her heart stopped in her chest when she felt Zuko's hand enclose around hers. She looked up at him, but he never took his eyes off of Ozai.

She suddenly realized that Ozai never said anything about wanting his son back.

"Ready?" he still didn't look at her.

"Yes."

They ran without looking back. They made it outside, just passing the large fountain when two guards came running from one of the exits opposite to them.

"Don't let her get away!" one shouted. Katara had never been in a real fight, so she was hesitant to move any closer, but when she saw Zuko sprint toward them, fists enclosed around small blades of fire, she knew she wouldn't let him go in alone.

She made a quick turn, and shot towards the second guard with her arms encased in water. She reached out with her left hand, sending out a sliver of water that enclosed around his throat and slammed him into a pillar. She added more water to his upper body, making sure she covered his hands entirely, and froze him to the stone.

Her eyes were blue flames as they bore into the man's hazel ones. She remembered him; always making snide comments of her being nothing more than a disposable servant, wondering aloud why the Fire Lord bothered keeping her alive. Even resorting to knocking her laundry load to the ground and spitting on her when she bent to pick it up. Katara wasn't one to be afraid, but she wasn't stupid either. If she were to pick a fight with a guard, or _anyone_ Fire Nation, for that matter, it's her food portions being cut in half.

"Look who's a big girl now," he smirked. She didn't think twice before swinging out her elbow to meet his face. He went unconscious, his head drooping. She smiled and turned, making her way back to Zuko.

He was waiting for her, leaning against the basket of the war balloon. Neither of them said a word as she jumped in, he looked around one last time before following her in. He opened the small metal door and lit up the black coal, seconds later, they were in the air. She slid down and let out a heavy sigh.

"We're so dead."


	7. Sleep

"Katara?" Zuko nudged her shoulder gently, urging her awake. "Come on, we've landed."

When they took off, it was a little before dawn, now she could see the sun setting. She stretched with a yawn and rose to her feet.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around. They were clearly in a forest, and they landed just next to the rushing river that ran through the trees.

"Barely outside the Fire Nation," he answered.

"Oh, that's comforting."

He couldn't help but smile, as he picked up one of the bags, and jumped out of the basket. She followed him and watched as he laid out a large blanket, and sat down, pulling two bento boxes out of their supplies.

When Katara opened hers, she was greeted with the delicious aroma of komodo chicken, and she had to stop herself from letting her mouth water.

She suddenly felt her heart twinge when she realized it was Ezira's recipe. She noticed the carrots made to look like half-moons, and the broccoli that separated the meat from the rice. A tear escaped her before she could catch it.

"She was happy," Zuko said. Katara looked up, a questioning look in her eyes.

"She always suspected, but didn't say anything because we were too young. She really loves you," he explained.

"She loves you, too."

"I know," his jaw was clenched, and Katara looked down at her food. They ate in silence for the next few minutes.

When they were done, it had already gotten dark. Zuko packed away the empty boxes and brought out another blanket and a pillow. He rummaged through the bag for another few seconds, but even Katara could see it was empty.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," he shook his head. "I could only get one blanket, so we're gonna have to share."

Despite the darkness, she could still see his cheeks turn a light pink, she also felt hers doing the same.

"That's fine," she mumbled. She waited until he was done crumpling up the black sack to substitute a pillow, then laid down next to him and moved under her side of the blanket. It wasn't very large, so they had to stay close to each other to remain fully covered. She felt the heat radiate from his body, and smiled when she noticed he faintly smelled of fire flakes, his favorite snack.

"Zuko?" she whispered a while later, hoping he wasn't asleep, yet.

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

The last thing she felt before drifting back to sleep was the feel of his fingers entwining with hers.


	8. Discovered

A week later is when Katara was finally able to take a bath, and she had to admit, this was the by far the most beautiful place they had been to.

It was a forest, just like all the other times, but this time, there was an amazing waterfall that dropped into the lake. Zuko was bothered by the noise, but it gave Katara peace; something she hadn't had since they left they Fire Nation. They had been found three separate times by Fire Nation soldiers since the night they escaped. Katara was still too hesitant in combat, not really sure of her next move, she was almost captured the last time. If it wasn't for Zuko coming in at the last minute and acquainting his foot with the soldier's face, she'd be chained in a Fire Nation prison by now.

She remained on this thought as she moved behind the waterfall, leaning against the cold, wet rocks.

She sighed as she moved her hands in front of her, creating small waves. She jumped when she felt the water move differently, she looked up and scanned the area until her eyes landed to her right, on a shirtless Fire Prince wading his way into the water. She dipped lower into the water to cover her naked chest, but he didn't so much as glance her way.

_Maybe he doesn't know I'm here,_ she thought. Well, where else would she be?

Before she could stop herself, her eyes began to wander. He was very … _fit_. Katara hadn't seen him without a shirt since they were children. By the time she was given his training clothes after a session, he was already bathed and changed. She put a hand over her chest in an attempt to steady her heart at the sight of his toned chest and chiseled abdomen.

She was so entranced, she didn't notice he was moving closer, having seen her already. "Katara?"

She jolted out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice, "Hm?"

His cheeks blushed a deep red, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you … I'll come back later."

"N-No!" the word was out before she could even form a coherent thought. "Um, I mean. I don't mind."

"Oh," his face was still red, and his body was faced away from her, as if he froze when she told him it was okay for him to stay. Katara crossed her arms over her chest and stood, walking over to him, surprising even herself with her bold actions.

Once she reached him, she brought a hand up to his face, turning him to her, her fingers running over the burn. It was almost healed. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. They stood in silence for a moment.

"You're beautiful," she whispered, breaking the silence. His eyes shot open, and they stared into her vibrant blue ones. She smiled, and moved closer, her other hand going around his neck, her bare chest pressed against his.

He dipped his head as his hands went in her hair, and his lips just brushed hers when he heard the lightning.

"Isn't that sweet? The traitor and the peasant."

They looked up to see a woman dressed in black, very similar to the clothes they wore the night they escaped. She had pale skin, raven black hair, and harsh, gold eyes. She gave a curtsy, "Azula, at your service."


	9. Surprise

Katara was frozen, mainly out of confusion.

Zuko was stiff, and his jaw was clenched.

"Azula," his voice was a low growl.

"Yes, I do believe I just finished introducing myself. I always knew you were on the slow side, but really, _brother_," her full lips, stretched into an all-knowing smirk.

Katara had long since slipped out of Zuko's embrace, and had hurriedly put on her chest and leg wrappings. She was just finished tying the white skirt around her hips when she heard it.

"_What?_" she gasped. Now that it was out, Katara couldn't _not_ see the resemblance between them. The pale skin and black hair were a given, but the jaw-line they both shared with the Fire Lord, and the almond shaped, brilliant gold eyes. The only difference being Azula's were cold and hard, and made Katara shiver.

Zuko was out of the water, his red pants on and clinging to his still wet skin.

"Did I interrupt something?" that spirit-awful smirk never left her arrogant face.

"He sent you," Zuko's voice was deep, and his words were sharp.

Azula shifted her weight onto her right leg and crossed her arms over her chest, inspecting her nails as she let out a seemingly annoyed sigh, "Stop stating the obvious. It's extremely irritating."

"Then I guess telling you that you're not getting her would also iritate you."

"We'll see about that," there was that smirk again, only darker.

Then there was lightning. The pair jumped in opposite directions, avoiding the attack. Zuko shot blasts of fire from his fists, but she dodged almost all of them, the times she did get hit, she brushed them off with ease and retaliated.

Her fire was blue, and she terrified Katara. The waterbender was immobile, her eyes fixed on the pale woman. She moved so gracefully, but her blasts were always aimed for either Zuko's chest, or his face.

She was sent to _kill_ them.

Then she finally realized it, the only reason the Fire Lord would have for sending Azula, would be if he saw Katara as a threat. And that gave her strength. That meant that Ozai knew she could very well be the one to end this war.

Katara herself still wasn't fully convinced, but she knew this wasn't the moment to be doubting herself. Although Azula was mostly distracted by Zuko, she was not at all forgetful of Katara's presence.

When the waterbender sent a whip in the direction of the other woman, intending to wrap the sliver of water around her wrist, Azula spun away from it and was on Katara in an instant. Katara's vision blurred around the edges as her head bounced off the ground. She blinked in an attempt subside the pain, trying not to lose focus on the assasin on top of her.

"I must say, they really overestimated you," Azula pinned Katara's hands above her hand with one of hers, and held a blue fire dagger close to her throat with the other. Katara already felt it singeing the collar of her tunic. But before the flame made contact with her skin, she heard Azula screech, and then the weight was off of her.

She was pulled up roughly by Zuko, and practically dragged to the already packed war balloon.

When they were in the air, she looked down at the woman, a small hole was burned out of her sleeve, but from what Katara could see, she didn't seem injured. Or maybe she was just really good at hiding pain.

The shock almost instantly vanished when her eyes landed on Zuko. Her bright blue orbs narrowed into slits.

"We need to talk."


End file.
